


Dance with Me

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dancing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Ну же. Не бойся ты так. В этот раз я предлагаю не всю галактику, а всего лишь танец.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dance with Me

— Я не понимаю, зачем Лея настаивает на моём присутствии на дипломатических встречах, — раздражённо выдохнула Рей.

— Ну, — протянул Финн, наблюдавший за происходящим с едва сдерживаемой ухмылкой. — Джедаи всегда были символом надежды в Республике. Вот и ты служишь её живым воплощением.

— Может, оно и так, но им явно не приходилось танцевать! — возмутилась девушка.

Финн прыснул и не слишком удачно попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, за что заработал злой взгляд Рей.

— Рей, не отвлекайся, — вздохнул По, который пытался вести её в танце по полупустому ангару базы Сопротивления.

Хотя танцем это было сложно назвать. Самой Рей казалось, что она больше походила кружащуюся вампу, которой прострелили лапу. Во всяком случае, грации в ней было примерно столько же. Стоило ей только об этом подумать, как она в очередной раз споткнулась.

— Да что б меня, — прошипела она себе под нос. — Это бесполезно.

— Не говори ерунды, — постарался подбодрить её По. — Ты уже делаешь успехи. Сегодня ты ни разу не наступила мне на ноги.

— Ещё не вечер, — пробубнила Рей и, отойдя от пилота, опустилась на один из контейнеров, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Мы видели тебя в бою, Рей, — заявил Финн, присев рядом с ней. — Со световым мечом ты двигаешься как в танце.

— Финн прав, — согласился По. — Это не сложнее, чем твои джедайские тренировки.

— Там оно получается само, — пожала плечами Рей. — Я действую больше инстинктивно, а здесь я только и думаю, что сейчас споткнусь, упаду и стану посмешищем.

— Мы тут как раз для этого, Рей, чтобы такого не случилось, — улыбнулся По и протянул ей руку. — Давай ещё разок?

— Ладно, — Рей приняла его руку и поднялась на ноги. — Не сдамся же я из-за пары неудач.

— Вот это больше похоже на мою Рей, — хмыкнул Финн.

Рей и По встали в начальную позицию. Тихо щёлкнул выключатель проигрывателя, и в ангаре послышались первые аккорды мелодии. По положил руку на талию Рей и сделал шаг. Рей повторила его движение, про себя отсчитывая такт.

_Раз, два три. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три_.

Она никак не могла расслабиться. Возможно, именно в этом и была проблема. Отчего-то рядом с По ей было слегка не по себе. Рей всё чаще ловила на себе его взгляды, и никак не могла понять, что же это значило. Он шутил, спорил с ней, помогал чинить Сокола, когда ей не хватало рук, и даже согласился научить её танцевать. Он никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего. И всё же было что-то в его глазах, что напоминало ей о том, как на неё смотрел Кайло Рен.

— А у тебя начинает получаться, — улыбнулся По.

Рей хотела ответить ему, слегка подколов, но в этот момент она почувствовала знакомое колебание в Силе. Весь мир словно затих на мгновение, и время замедлилось. А это значило, что…

_О нет._

Она столкнулась взглядом с Кайло… И, споткнувшись, наступила По на ногу.

— Крифф меня побери, — чертыхнулся пилот, и остановился.

— Прости, По! — девушка положила ладонь на его плечо. — Я не хотела…

— Всё в порядке, Рей, — покачал головой он, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Но, кажется, я несколько поторопился с похвалой.

— Я же говорила, — вздохнула Рей, а затем, бросив быстрый взгляд на Кайло, добавила: — Может, сделаем перерыв?

— Хорошая идея, — встрял Финн, выключив музыку. — Я умираю хочу есть.

— Тоже мне, удивил, — хмыкнул По. — Но и я бы перекусил. Ты с нами, Рей?

— Мне кое-что нужно сделать на Соколе, — солгала Рей, стараясь не смотреть на Кайло, но взгляд так и норовил устремиться к его тёмной фигуре. — Я, может, позже подойду.

— Ладно, как скажешь.

Не став настаивать, парни направились к выходу из ангара. Еще до того, как они пересекли порог помещения, Кайло произнёс:

— Всё ещё яшкаешься с этими предателями?

Рей ответила не сразу, только когда убедилась, что её не услышат.

— Они мои друзья, — отчеканила она.

— Странная у тебя компания, Рей.

— Если ты про себя, то да. Очень странная.

Кайло вздохнул и поднял руки, словно бы признавая своё поражение. Такого Рей не ожидала. Хотя после их последнего разговора…

— Я не хочу снова с тобой спорить.

— Я тоже не в настроении, — сказала девушка и снова присела на один из контейнеров. Она искала способ, как бы завести разговор о том, что случилось тем вечером, но Кайло её опередил своим вопросом.

— Мне показалось, или ты танцевала, когда Сила связала нас? — он пересёк расстояние между ними и встал неподалёку, облокотившись на ящик.

Рей устало потёрла виски. Только этого сейчас не хватало…

— Да. По старается меня научить, хотя это гиблое дело.

— Может, просто учитель из него так себе? — хмыкнул Кайло.

— Как будто ты лучше бы справился, — фыркнула Рей в ответ, поправляя кожаную перевязь на левом запястье.

— Давай проверим, — он вдруг оказался прямо перед девушкой и протянул ей свою ладонь, затянутую в чёрную перчатку.

Рей уставилась на него, невольно вспоминая последний раз, когда он предлагал ей свою руку. Девушка нервно сглотнула, что, конечно же, не ускользнуло от Кайло. Его пальцы дрогнули, но на губах появилась лёгкая усмешка.

— Ну же. Не бойся ты так. В этот раз я предлагаю не всю галактику, а всего лишь танец.

Лицо Рей вспыхнуло алым. Она тут же резко взяла его за руку, в безуспешной попытке скрыть смущение.

— Это тебе стоит бояться, — сказала девушка, дерзко вскинув голову и взглянув ему прямо в глаза. — Ты ещё пожалеешь об этой затее, когда я отдавлю тебе все ноги.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Я готов рискнуть.

Его ладонь легла на её талию, и одним лёгким движением он повёл её в танце. Рей невольно опустила взгляд вниз, стараясь следить за движением ног, отсчитывая про себя ритм так и не зазвучавшей мелодии.

— Рей.

Она подняла голову и встретилась со взглядом Кайло. Он слегка покачал головой.

— Если будешь постоянно думать о своих шагах, то рано или поздно запнёшься и оступишься, — он чуть ускорил темп, заставляя Рей подстраиваться под него. — Смотри мне в глаза и не думай о технике.

Девушка рассеянно кивнула в ответ, не отводя взгляда. Карие глаза Бена внимательно всматривались в её, словно старался что-то в них прочитать, но Рей не чувствовала попыток проникнуть в её сознание. Она никогда прежде не обращала внимания на его глаза. Тёмно-карие, почти чёрные, манящие своей глубиной…

Крифф, что, с ней не так?

— Гораздо лучше, — тихо произнёс Кайло, продолжая смотреть прямо на неё. — Танец чем-то похож на бой, только вместо того, чтобы предугадывать движения противника, нужно следовать за партнёром. Танец — это доверие, — в его глазах блеснула эмоция, которую Рей не смогла расшифровать. — Ты мне доверяешь? — тихим шепотом спросил он.

У Рей в одно мгновение словно бы вышибло весь воздух из легких. Доверяет? Нет, она не может. Более того, _она не должна_. В последний раз, когда она доверилась ему, всё закончилось разбитыми надеждами. И непонятной ситуацией, в которой они нынче оказались.

И всё же… С каждой такой «встречей» их связь растёт, а она подпускает его всё ближе. И ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Да, — сорвалось у неё с губ прежде, чем она даже осознала, что произнесла.

Кайло резко остановился, словно громом поражённый. Похоже, он тоже не ожидал от Рей подобного признания. В голове девушки пронеслась сотня разных мыслей о том, что сказать дальше, свести на нет всё сказанное, но слова застряли у неё в горле, когда она увидела улыбку на лице мужчины.

Не ухмылку или усмешку. Улыбку. Самую настоящую и искреннюю. Такую она видела у него лишь в видении на Ак-то. Так улыбался Бен Соло. По-мальчишески открытое лицо, на котором не осталось ни следа того, что ему довелось увидеть и пережить. Только шрам, который она оставила ему на Старкиллере, не давал об этом забыть.

Внезапно всё поплыло у неё перед глазами. Рей только и успела что испуганно вздохнуть и ухватиться за плечи Кайло, который с лёгкостью оторвал её от земли и закружил на месте. Словно в одном из тех дурацких видео, что они с Финном и По пару раз смотрели.

— Бен, крифф тебя побери, ты что творишь? — спросила она, когда он наконец опустил её обратно на землю.

— Проверяю, насколько сильно ты мне доверяешь, — отшутился он в ответ, но Рей чувствовала, что за этими словами скрывалось нечто куда более серьёзное. Отголоски разговора в темноте, когда она признавалась ему в том, что до этого не смела сказать даже себе.

— Ты и так знаешь.

— И то правда, — согласился Кайло, аккуратно заправляя прядку волос Рей за ухо. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, и тут он увидел кристалл на шее девушки. — Ты всё же его носишь.

— Зачем ты мне его отдал? — задала она наконец вопрос, который мучил её не первый день.

— Подумал, что это будет честный обмен.

— Мусор на украшение? — удивилась Рей, вспоминая мячик, что случайно остался у Кайло. — У меня язык не повернулся бы назвать это честным.

— О, Рей, — его пальцы медленно скользнули по лицу девушки, очерчивая линию челюсти. — Ты дала мне нечто большее.

Все мысли вмиг куда-то разлетелись. Рей приоткрыла рот, словно бы собираясь что-то ответить, но не произнесла ни звука. Её взгляд невольно опустился ниже, на губы мужчины и задержался там дольше, чем следовало. Но Кайло не двигался. Он давал ей самой решить, чего она действительно хочет.

Она снова посмотрела в глаза Кайло. В них читалось всё то, что она чувствовала в этот момент. Вот только вместо сомнения в них была решимость. Он знал, чего хотел.

К чёрту всё!

Рей сама потянулась к нему, не собираясь и дальше бороться с собой. Она уже чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице, когда внезапно уловила знакомое присутствие в Силе, и резко отвернулась к двери в ангар.

— Рей? — удивленный столь неожиданной переменой позвал её Кайло.

— Тебе нужно уходить, — прошептала она, снова посмотрев на него, и вырвалась из его рук, делая шаг назад.

— Сколько раз я должен тебе повторять, что я не умею управлять связью, — раздражённо заявил он.

— Тогда просто уйди в сторону, — огрызнулась она в ответ. — Они не должны догадаться.

— Так боишься, что они узнают, что ты связана с их врагом? — горько хмыкнул Кайло. — Не хочешь потерять статус их безупречного джедая?

— Не хочу, чтобы они попытались использовать это против тебя, идиот, — зло парировала Рей.

Её слова явно удивили Кайло, но ответить он не успел, так как в ангар вернулись По и Финн.

— Что-то вы быстро, — бросила им девушка, разворачиваясь спиной к Кайло.

— Мы пропустили ланч, — недовольно буркнул Финн.

— Да не расстраивайся ты так, — По добродушно хлопнул его по плечу. — До ужина не так долго осталось, и…

Рей не вслушивалась в его слова, поскольку почувствовала тяжёлую ладонь на своём плече. Горячее дыхание обожгло ей ухо, заставив едва заметно вздрогнуть.

— Мы не закончили, — прошептал Кайло.

Рей так и подмывало взглянуть на него, но она не могла. Вместо этого она невидящим взглядом смотрела на друзей, хотя всё её внимание было сосредоточено на мужчине позади неё.

— Эй, база вызывает Рей, — Финн внезапно оказался прямо перед ней и, кажется, был обеспокоен её поведением. — Ты в порядке?

В этот момент прикосновение Кайло исчезло. Рей решилась бросить короткий взгляд через плечо. Связь действительно закончилась. Внутри что-то разочарованно сжалось.

— Да, я в порядке, — сказала она, выверенно улыбнувшись Финну. — Просто…

— Джедайские штучки? — предположил он.

— Они самые, — кивнула Рей.

— Ну что, готова к ещё одной попытке? — поинтересовался По и протянул ей руку.

Но вместо его грубоватой от мозолей, уверенной и открытой ладони, Рей видела совсем другую: более крупную и затянутую в перчатку.

— Конечно, — она вложила ему свою руку, принимая начальную позицию. — Если уж я могу драться на световых мечах, то и танцевать научусь.

— Мне нравится твой настрой, — хмыкнул По.

Заиграла музыка, и Рей сделала первый уверенный шаг.

* * *

Арт к фику от [alicenmaxart](https://alicenmaxart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
